Warriors Truth or Dare
by Riverbreeze-Ravenwing
Summary: Hey, I know there's a lot of these, but their all so hilarious I decided to make one. Please send in dares to annoy the heck out of you most hated cats! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Disney, kitty litter :P or anything else mentioned except the story and my Riverbreeze character. **

Riverbreeze-Hello, and welcome to Truth or Dare! Here you can torture your most hated cats by making them do stupid stuff.

Berrynose- Huh? *is too stupid to understand*

Riverbreeze- You are hopeless. *Kicks Berrystupytail flat on his nose* Now Spiderleg, hold up the form.

Spiderleg- What's a form? And how do I hold it?

Riverbreeze- Oh never mind. I'll take it myself. For each dare, include-

**Cat's Name**

**Dare**

**Punishment if they don't do the dare**

**Other **(like, he can't know it's a dare, or someone else can't know, ect.)

Riverbreeze: For this chapter, I've thought up some dares of my own. Ashfur, come here!

Ashfur- Aren't I dead?! Why am I here?

Riverbreeze- Because I hate you, and brought you back to mess with your evil mind. Bwahahaha!

Ashfur- Oh no…

Riverbreeze- Oh yes! You have to dress like a doll and stand in the "It's a small world" ride at Disney and sing while jerking your arms like a doll. If you don't, you have to ride the Rock n'roller Coaster five times with Sqirrelflight.

Ashfur- ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!

Riverbreeze- Good. *push green button that randomly appeared next to her*

Ashfur- *is dressed in a dress and frilly bonnet* oh great…

Riverbreeze-*presses button to transport them all to Orlando*

Ashfur- *jerks his arms like a doll* It's a world of laughter a world of tears. It's a world of-

Hollyleaf- IT'S AGAINS THECCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lionblaze- Stop it because I'm right and your wrong and I'm so great!

StarClan- AHHGGG! *Leap on Ashfur, clawing up his clothes, fur, blood and guts flying everywhere-*

Riverbreeze- The next 24 hours of Ashfur getting shredded are censored by the Keep the Ratings Low Committee. So please enjoy commercials!

Berrynose and Spiderleg stand in from of a litter box.

Berrynose- Are you tired of using the dirtplace?

Spiderleg-YEAH!

Berrynose- Then come and get your scented kitty litter! Better then the dirtplace any day!

Spiderleg- YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!

*followed by 23 hours and 55 minutes of singing kit choruses*

Riverbreeze- Okay, that mess is finished- but cats have been banned from Disney now. Oh well.. Sol, come here!

Sol- But I want to go and predict the vanishing sun! WHAAAA!

Riverbreeze- This dare is from my sister, Yellowstripe. She says- I dare Sol to run around the lake in a pink baby bonnet wailing, "The sun will vanish! The sun will vanish!"

Sol- *is petrified*

Riverbreeze- And I've thought of a punishment.. If you don't do this you have to go up to Hollyleaf and tell her the warrior code is a useless piece of junk

Sol- DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!?

Riverbreeze- YES!

Sol- But I predicted the vanishing sun! I'm so great!

Riverbreeze- Blah blah, I don't hear a thing.

Sol- *puts on baby bonnet* THE SUN WILL VANISH! THE SUN WILL VANISH!

Jayfeather- Wha- oh Sol! We love you!

Lionblaze- COME BACK AND MENTOR US!

Sol- Oh the sun will vanish today!

All the Clans- *wait for the sun to vanish*

Sun- *keeps on shining*

All the Clans- You stupid *censored* liar!!

Riverbreeze- This is gonna be fun.. *pops popcorn*

Sol- AGG!

Hollyleaf- * catches Sol and kills him*

Tawnypelt- *bakes Sol in a pie*

Blackstar- MMM, Sol is tasty! *eats him up*

Riverbreeze- Well, that's all for today folks! Send in your dares!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I own nothing in this chapter but the story and my Riverbreeze character. **

Riverbreeze- Hello, and welcome back! Today we have three dares. *Pull out list* the first is for………Dustpelt!

Dustpelt- But I wanna stay with my kits and burst with pride!

Riverbreeze- Well, too bad. I have an evil mind. *evil laugh*

Dustpelt- *Sobs*

Riverbreeze- Celeste Night sys you must climb up a tree and chant, "I'm a monkey" then-

Dustpelt- I've always wanted to be a monkey! *Runs away*

Riverbreeze- To bad he didn't hear the part about falling on his head while surrounded by dogs….

Dustpelt- *Climbs the Sky Oak*

Riverbreeze- *Press green button, making dogs appear all around the Sky Oak*

Dustpelt- I'm a monkey! I'm a monkey!

Ferncloud- What the heck?

Dustpelt- *Blows kisses* I'm a monkey, dear!

Ferncloud- *Faints*

Riverbreeze- Okay, time to do the rest…. *Presses button*

Dustpelt- *Falls out of the tree on his head* Whaaa *cries*

Riverbreeze- Okay, come out now dogs!

Dogs- *Run out snarling*

Dustpelt- ARRRGGGG!

Riverbreeze- The next little bit is also censored. Please enjoy this commercial!

Daisy stands in front of the ThunderClan nursery

Daisy- Have you ever wanted to live in a Clan, but are too lazy to do anything?

The come right over to the ThunderClan hotel! You can just site on your lazy butt and eat all the prey other cats caught for you! All you have to do is look pitiful, and you can stay!

Riverbreeze- Next dare is for Ashfur!

Ahsfur- NONONONO! WHY ME? WHY!

Riverbreeze- Because I hate you and you have a dare. So shut up!

Ashfur- I'll get you for this *pouts*

Riverbreeze- Oh no you won't. icanhazlolcatsplz says- I dare Ashfur to do the hula at a Gathering with no fur on. This has to be done in front of every she-cat in all the Clans. If you don't do it, then you have to do it twice anyway, dunk yourself in mouse bile and sing Barbie Girl.

Ashfur- But I love my beautiful gray fur. *Cries*

Riverbreeze- Bwahaha. *Shaves Ashfur's fur off* Now go!

Ashfur- But there's no Gathering for a moon!

Riverbreeze- There is now *presses button*

Ashfur- *glares and does dare*

All the she-cats- *drool*

All the toms- *Beat Ashfur up* You *censored* little *censored* piece of foxdung!

Riverbreeze- Looks like it's time for another commercial…..

Spottedleaf and Silverstream stand in front of a starry background

Spottedleaf- Have you ever wanted to be sparkly and shiny, and have everyone love you?

Silverstream- Then come right up to StarClan! You can be the most beautiful cat ever, and even haunt your love's dreams!

Spottedleaf- And it's risk free! The only thing you have to do is die!

Riverbreeze- Well, that's over- and our last dare of the day is for Onestar! *makes Onestar appear*

Onestar- Hey! I want to go beat up some more cats for no reason!

Riverbreeze- This is from Yellowstripe again! And I happen to know she hates you…

Onestar-Oh great..

Riverbreeze- She says- I dare Onestar to wear a construction hat and sing Bob the builder at a Gathering. If doesn't, he has to scream, "WINDCLAN ARE A BUNCH OF SKINNY WIMPS AND I LOVE MOUSEFUR!" instead.

Onestar- ThunderClan are the wimps! WindClan only wants to-

Riverbreeze- Spare me the lecture and put on this! *hands Onestar a construction hat* Now let's get back to the Gathering after Ashfur was beat up.

Firestar- One of our warriors, Ashfur, has just been brutally killed as you all saw- Onestar, it's your turn.

Onestar- Bob the builder, can we fix it? Bob the builder yes we-

Blackstar- YOUR INSANE! *leaps at Onestar, smacking his paws on the construction hat* Waaa!

Onestar- Oh, Bob the builder- *falls into the lake and drowns*

Firestar- Okay…that's all at the Gathering, right?

Blackstar- My little paw hurts. Mama make it better!

Blackstar's Mother- *Boxes his ears* You big baby!

Rivebreeze- Well, that concludes this chapter. Keep sending in dares!


End file.
